In My Dreams
by Clairisant2000
Summary: What happens when Bud is dreaming!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: In My Dreams

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: Bud/Harriett, AJ/Mac, Harm/Jen.

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta readers Qupeydoll and Julie.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is an alternate world story. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Chapter 1

Wednesday, October 5, 1999

1030 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"What are you doing Gunnery Sergeant?" Lieutenant Bud Roberts demanded of the man sitting at his wife's desk.

"Good morning Lieutenant, I'm new here and need a place to work. I was told by Petty Officer Tiner to choose any empty desk. This seemed to be the only one, is there a problem?" Victor Galendiz asked.

"This is my wife's desk."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir," Victor said looking at the completely empty desk, except for the phone in one corner. "She sure keeps a…neat desk."

"She's on maternity leave right now Gunny," Bud told him.

"I see. Well then, I guess I'll just work from the floor," he stated and sat down next to the empty desk.

With a sigh as he realized he was being ridiculous, Bud said, "I guess you could use her desk until she comes back."

"Thank you Sir. I'll try not to get to comfortable at it," Gunny replied getting up from the floor.

The next morning Bud approached Gunnery Sergeant Galindez. "Gunny, my wife asked me to give you this," he said as he handed a sheaf of papers to him.

Victor looked at what the Lieutenant had given him and saw it was a list of relevant phone numbers and contacts that would help him greatly in doing his job. "Thank you Lieutenant. This will be amazingly useful. Please thank your wife for me!"

"I will," Bud replied and left the bullpen to go to his office. Sitting down at his desk, he saw the newest picture of his family. He had his arm around his beautiful blonde wife who was holding their baby son. Bud loved Harriett and AJ so much.

Stardate 45395.2

Suddenly the light came on in the room, waking him from his dream. The computer announced, "Commander Roberts, you are due on the Bridge in twenty minutes." With a groan, Bud sat up, running his hands over his short cut hair. He got up and headed for a quick sonic shower, then watching the stars race by the window he donned his uniform and communicator. He wondered why he was having these unusual dreams.

This was the third such dream he'd had in as many nights and he was becoming concerned at how very real they were. It had taken him longer each morning to re-orient himself to his real life not his dream one. He was a Commander in Star Fleet, not a Lieutenant in the Navy. He was the First Officer on the USS Phoenix, not a lawyer at JAG. And it was the twenty-third century not the twenty-first! Maybe if he could find time today, he'd stop by sickbay and see the doctor, but somehow he doubted that would happen since they were to pick up the Vice President today.

Bud took his seat on the Bridge after being briefed by the night duty officer that nothing out of the ordinary happened. They were still on course to Lorta Prime to pick up Vice President Chegwidden who had been on the planet on a humanitarian visit. Normally, a Starship wouldn't be playing taxi to a government official, but since the President of the Federation had been assassinated just three days ago, it was deemed prudent that Vice President Chegwidden receive every protection possible on his return trip to Earth where he would take the oath of office to replace President Turlock.

A few minutes later the Captain stepped onto the bridge and came down the ramp to take the center chair. "Good morning Captain Rabb," Bud greeted him and filled Harm in on the nights activities.

"Sounds like it was pretty quiet…as usual," Harm murmured.

"Yes Sir," Bud replied as the Captain got up and headed for his ready room.

"You have the Bridge Number One. I'm going to go back to the performance reviews. Call me if anything happens."

"Yes Sir," Bud once again answered, moving from his seat on the right of Harm's and into the Captain's chair.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just after lunch, they arrived at Lorta Prime, assumed a standard orbit, and contacted the surface. Captain Rabb instructed Bud to take a landing party of their Chief of Security and one other security officer and escort the soon-to-be President of the Federation safely back to the ship.

The Phoenix' Chief of Security was Lieutenant Commander Sarah (Mac) Mackenzie, and she chose Lieutenant Victor Galendiz to go along with them. He was her second in command and even though they'd been romantically involved for a few months he was still her most reliable officer. The fact that she'd broken things off between them two weeks before had caused a great deal of tension in their working relationship. Victor hadn't wanted to end things and was still hoping to get her back.

Vice President Chegwidden was a man that had come up through the ranks, before going into politics he had risen to the rank of Admiral, having commanded his own starship for nine years. Putting his law degree to good use he'd become a mover and shaker in the political arena as well. As Turlock's Vice-President, it was said he was a shoo-in to be the next Federation President when Turlock retired.

No one had expected Turlock to be murdered. Chegwidden had been on Lorta Prime for a week assessing what the Federation could do for the survivors of the massive planetary earthquakes that had taken place there because of the destabilization of the tectonic plates.

The three of them beamed down to the coordinates they were given. They found themselves in a tent city full of refugees that had fled the devastation caused by the earthquakes. Prime Minister Gillie and Vice President Chegwidden were there to meet them. The two men were a study in contrasts; Gillie was a small elderly man with flowing white hair and twinkling blue eyes filled with hope even after the catastrophe that his planet had suffered. Chegwidden on the other hand, was an imposing figure of a man standing several inches over six feet tall, he was almost bald with a fringe of white hair, his deep coffee-colored brown eyes were filled with sorrow for the sights he had seen on the planet in the last week.

Bud approached the two men and introduced himself, "Good afternoon Prime Minister, Mr. Vice President, I'm Commander Bud Roberts from the USS Phoenix. This is our Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Sarah Mackenzie, and security officer Lieutenant Victor Galindez."

The Prime Minister shook everyone's hand and then left them to talk to Vice President Chegwidden. After greeting Commander Roberts, Chegwidden turned to Mac and after shaking her hand, said, "So you think that it will take two security officers to see me safely to the ship, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Considering the circumstances, I recommended there be four of us Mr. Vice President, but Commander Roberts believed that two of us would be adequate."

"Well, I would hate to prove such a lovely lady wrong. Maybe I could get injured on the way, so you could tell him you told him so," he offered with a flirtatious smile.

"Actually, Sir, that wouldn't work," Mac told him.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because if you were injured and we still managed to get you back to the ship alive, the Commander would have been correct that two of us was enough to get you there."

"So as long as I arrive with a breath left in my body, Commander Roberts would be right?"

Mac was enjoying the look of consternation on the First Officer's face at the turn the conversation had taken and she just couldn't resist seeing how much further she could get his eyes to bug out. "That's correct Sir. Nothing short of your death would prove me right."

"Lieutenant!" Bud protested as the Vice President burst out laughing.

"Well, I always hoped that my death, when it came, would serve some worthwhile purpose…"

"So you're saying you'd be willing to get killed to prove me correct?" Mac asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I always aim to please a lovely lady!" AJ claimed.

"Well I might be able to accept being wrong on this one occasion," Mac conceded with an exaggerated sigh.

"Thank you Sarah. I'll try not to let it happen again."

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's most appreciated Sir, and everyone calls me Mac."

"I'm sorry, here I go disappointing you yet again, but I find you much too beautiful to be called Mac," the Vice President told her.

With an unexpected blush, Mac lowered her eyes and said, "Thank you."

Not liking the flirtation going on right in front of him, Victor abruptly stated, "Don't you think it's time we were getting back to the ship Ma'am!?"

Mac shot Victor a glare recognizing the jealousy in his tone, but agreeing that if Vice President Chegwidden was ready they should be heading back to Earth as soon as possible.

AJ was also aware of the reaction from Victor. He was a man protecting what he considered his territory. However, Sarah hadn't seemed to mind his flirtation, so AJ had to consider if the Lieutenant's interest was one sided. Putting that aside for later investigation, AJ told them, "I know we need to be underway as quickly as possible, but before we leave orbit I'd like to meet with the Captain and your Science Officer."

"I'll be glad to arrange that for you Sir," Bud told him and then tapped his communicator to tell the transporter chief, "Tiner, four to beam up."

When they arrived on board Bud went off to arrange for the meeting that Vice President Chegwidden had requested. Mac smiled at AJ and told him that Victor would show him to his quarters and remain as his guard.

"Oh," AJ gave her a small frown, "I was hoping to persuade you to give me a tour of the ship followed by dinner."

"Why don't you get settled in, have your meeting, then when I'm off duty, we could have dinner and I could take you around the ship afterwards?" Mac offered.

"That sounds like a wonderful alternative," he said as Victor stood there glaring at both of them.

As the two men left, Mac headed to the bridge with a happy glow starting in her heart. She found AJ very attractive and could tell he felt the same way about her. However, she knew Vic would be a problem.

Having been a Starship Captain in his day, Chegwidden knew there was a couple of things that the Phoenix could do to cement the stabilization of the plates that the science vessel he'd arrived at the planet on last week had started. After consulting with Captain Rabb and his Science Officer, Commander Turner, AJ went back to his quarters to prepare for his date with Sarah.

It had been a long time since he'd felt this kind of attraction and was looking forward to seeing where it could lead. His daughter, Francesca, who was a fashion designer back on Earth, was always encouraging him to find someone. She was worried about him being alone. He'd had a few relationships since his divorce from her mother, but he refused to marry again until he found a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Ensign Carson had replaced Victor Galendiz at shift change and Vic made his way to Mac's cabin. He wanted to talk to her before her 'date' with Chegwidden. Victor remembered that look he'd seen in her eyes when Chegwidden was flirting with her. It was the same look she'd had when they started dating. He still wanted her back and knew he needed to plead his case before she met with the other man.

Victor wasn't the only one getting off duty then. Mac had finished her shift and hurried to change out of her uniform for her date. Captain Rabb left the bridge and raced to his quarters. Lieutenant JG Jennifer Rabb was also in a hurry to get home, having been married only a few months she and her husband were working hard on starting a family. The two of them had made a game out of it, the first one to their quarters, naked and in bed, got to be on top. That night, she won. Not that Harm really minded too much, most nights he got home first, even if he had to leave the bridge a little early because he really did prefer to be on top.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bud Roberts was also getting off duty and he finally had the time he'd been looking for all day to stop by sickbay and talk to the doctor about the strange dreams he'd been having. The doctor was still there when Bud arrived since he'd let his nurse go a little early that evening. Jen Rabb had confessed the game she and Harm played a few weeks ago, so now whenever they weren't busy the doctor let her leave a few minutes before shift change.

"Doctor, could I speak to you, please?" Bud asked when he entered.

"Certainly Commander, what can I do for you?" Dr. Webb inquired.

After Bud explained his problem and gave as much detail as he could remember about his dreams the doctor said, "Well, my scans show nothing physically wrong with you. The dreams could be stress related. I'm going to recommend that you talk to the ship's counselor about this. If you're worried about it, remember that no one need know. Unless Counselor Sims thinks the problem will affect your duties, seeing her is on a strictly need to know basis."

"Thanks Doc, but I need to think about that. I'd feel weird talking to her about these dreams, when in them she and I are married!"

"That's a normal healthy reaction to an attractive single woman, son. If you're worried about how she'll react, just leave that part out," Clayton Webb suggested.

"Okay Doc, thanks!" Bud said and left sickbay.

Meanwhile, Harm and Jen were busy trying to make a baby and Mac had just finished changing clothes when Victor arrived at her door. Wondering if AJ hadn't been able to wait any longer to see her, Mac opened the door with an eager smile that faded when she saw a grim faced Victor Galendiz standing there. "What is it Vic? I don't have much time."

"I know you're going out with Chegwidden. I was there when you made the date, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I'm sorry he asked me out in front of you."

"But not sorry that he asked you out!"

"No, but who I date isn't your business Vic. We're no longer seeing each other."

"Not by my choice!" he protested.

"I'm aware of that, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm free to date whom I choose."

"Mac, we belong together! If you'd just give us another chance!"

"I'm sorry Vic. It just wouldn't work out for us. You want half a dozen children and you know that after the exposure to that unusual radiation on an away mission last year, the doctor said the chances I would ever have children are very slim."

"I don't care! I love you!"

"You say that now, but you've dreamed of a large family all your life. Someday you'd come to resent me and then hate me for taking that dream away from you. Find someone who can give you what you want Vic!" Mac said, brushing past him and heading for the VIP quarters.

Victor watched her go, determined to find a way to get her back.

Mac arrived at AJ's door and was pleased at how quickly he answered it; clearly he'd been waiting for her. She was surprised when he handed her a tiger lily saying, "I hope you like flowers?"

"I love them, but this is an unusual choice," she replied inhaling the fragrance.

"I wanted something as intoxicating and lovely as you. This seemed to suit your coloring well and the meaning also suited your personality."

"Meaning?"

"There is a language of flowers, each has its own meaning, a tiger lily means wealth or pride. I see you as a very proud woman."

"Thank you," she said blushing. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, you are," he answered as they walked down the hall. She seemed a bit flustered by his response so as they stepped into the turbo lift he said, "I suppose I should have asked if you were involved with anyone before I asked you out, but I didn't think of it until after I saw Lieutenant Galindez' reaction to my invitation."

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Vic and I did date for a time, but it's over now," Mac explained.

"He doesn't seem to think so," AJ countered.

"No, but I knew it could never work out for us, so I ended it."

"I can't say I'm sorry because that means you're free to go out with me, but are you sure that your heart's not still involved with him?"

"I'm sure AJ. I would never have accepted a date with you if my heart wasn't free."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled at her as they arrived at Ten Forward.

After they got to a table and placed their order, AJ asked, "So, may I ask why someone with a name as beautiful as Sarah, goes by Mac?"

"Because, even in these enlightened times, the security field is still pretty much a 'boys club' and I felt that Mac would be accepted easier than Sarah would be."

"I see. What made you choose security in the first place?"

"My father and his…it's kind of a family tradition. What about you? How did you end up going from a Starship Captain to politician?"

"Family as well, but in my case it was my daughter. Her mother left me when Francesca was only two and we had no contact for quite some time. Then, just after she graduated from high school, her mother and stepfather were killed in a mob hit. It turned out he was the head of an Italian crime family. Luckily my daughter was away from home at the time. Anyway, Francesca was now alone in the world except for me. She contacted me again and I knew if I remained on a ship I'd hardly ever see her, so I took some time off to get to know her again and decide what to do. Because I traveled and had seen so much of the universe, Star Fleet felt I might make a good Ambassador to the new worlds joining the Federation. The rest, as they say, is history."

"I'm assuming that since you were Turlock's Vice President that the hope of one day becoming President was always there?" she asked.

"Are you wondering if I had a motive to kill him?"

"Hmmm even if you did there was no way you could have done it, you were on your way to Lorta Prime when he was killed."

"I could have hired it done…"

"Are you confessing?"

"Just stating the possibilities," he replied.

"So you're suggesting that I should be treating you like a suspect rather than someone in need of protection?"

"Why would I need protection?"

"You weren't told that Star Fleet received a message after Turlock's murder that said if you tried to take office you'd be next?"

"Yes, I was informed, but people in my position get threats like that all the time."

"Are they usually preceded by the murder of your predecessor?" Mac demanded.

"No, not usually."

"Then do you see why there is need for your protection?"

"Sarah, if someone's after me, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"It's my job to see that nothing happens to you!"

"If nothing is happening to me, then I'm already dead. Things happen to us all the time, like today I happened to meet you," he said gently as he reached across the table and took her hand.

Blushing lightly, she replied, "That's sweet, but you know I meant something dangerous!"

"Oh, like asking you to dinner in front of Lieutenant Galindez?"

"That might have been unwise, but I don't think Vic is dangerous."

"If he were, could you deal with that? Could you 'take out' someone you once dated and I'm guessing cared for?"

"Vic isn't a bad guy, just not the one for me. However, if he ever did have reason to come after someone I was protecting then yes, I would deal with him with whatever force was necessary to stop him. Will that knowledge make you sleep better tonight?"

"Actually I was just wondering if I could be so certain if I was in that situation."

"If you have been Turlock's bodyguard and your daughter tried to kill him, you wouldn't have stopped her?"

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AJ looked deeply into Mac's eyes and shuddered. It seemed to take a very long time for him to answer her, but it was actually less than a minute before he said, "I would hope that if I'd had the proper training for the job, that I would be able to find another way to deal with the situation because I know that whatever the outcome, it would be impossible to live with!"

"As President you'll have to make life and death decisions from time to time, will you be able to live with those?"

"The decisions seem easier when there are thousands or millions of lives in the balance, than just one or two. I know that may seem odd…"

"Not really, many times if only one or two are involved, you know one or both of them. The larger the number involved, the less personal it is."

"Yes, exactly!" he agreed. "But how in the world did we get on such a heavy and serious subject while on a date?"

"I guess the date part is what started it all," she answered.

"Questioning me about Turlock's death has something to do with our date?" AJ inquired, perplexed.

"No, before that when I was asking about you becoming President. I was wondering why you wanted to date me knowing that in two weeks we'll be back on Earth and you'll take up your duties. Or is that it? This is just a two week fling?"

"I know we've only just met and you have no way of knowing that what you're suggesting is something I would never do…I liked you from the first, your humor was so refreshing and honest. I don't know where this could lead, or if two weeks will even be enough to find out, I only know that I'd regret not finding out."

"Oh," she said softly. His answer hadn't been what she'd been expecting at all, but she liked it and was also eager to see where this could lead.

That evening as AJ and Sarah were returning from their tour of the ship, Bud was already asleep, having another one of his crazy dreams.

He was in the bullpen and Commander Rabb was standing next to him at the copy machine when Clayton Webb entered the room. Webb headed straight across the room clearly on his way to the Admiral's office. He only made it halfway when Harm waylaid him. "What are you doing here Webb?"

"That's need to know Harm and you don't!" Webb declared as he tried to maneuver around the taller man.

"I know whenever you show up there's trouble! Who are you trying to shanghai this time?"

"Not you, so no need to get your panties in a bunch!" Webb snorted.

Bud, who couldn't help but overhear the conversation from where he was standing, tried to stifle his chuckle at that comment.

Before Commander Rabb could respond the Admiral came out of his office obviously on his way to the break room for coffee. The empty mug in his hand told the story. "Webb what are you doing here?' he growled.

"I need to borrow one of your people, AJ."

"I'd feel better about that if you brought them back in the same condition you borrowed them in!" he grumbled and led the CIA agent into his office, the coffee obviously forgotten.

Rabb rejoined Bud at the copy machine and said, "I wonder what he's up to this time!"

"You really don't like Mr. Webb, do you Sir?" Bud asked.

"It's not whether I like him or not, it's that I don't trust him! Someone whose job depends on deception and secrets, doesn't inspire trust and when you're in a life and death situation you need to be able to depend on your partner."

A few minutes later, Harm's expression turned grim when Colonel Mackenzie was summoned into the Admiral's office. Bud and Harm were just finishing their conversation about the case they were working on, when the Colonel and Mr. Webb came out together and headed for the elevator.

Harm got in front of them to stop their progress and demanded, "Where do you think you're going with my partner Webb?!"

"There's no thinking about it Rabb! I know where we're going," Clay told him and put his arm around Mac's waist to move her past Harm.

"Mac where are you going?" he called after them.

"You know how these things are Harm. I can't tell you, but I shouldn't be gone long and will tell you all about it when I get back."

"The parts that aren't top secret!" Clay reminded her.

"Yes, those parts," she called back to Harm as the two of them stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

"That mission went from bad to worse!" Bud told Counselor Sims the next morning at their first meeting.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Go on Commander, this dream seems to have amazing detail," Harriett Sims told him as she listened to Bud's dream.

"It was as real as all the others I've had recently!" Bud sighed.

"Well finish telling me about this one since it's so fresh in your mind," she instructed gently.

"The Colonel and Mr. Webb went missing and no one knew where to find them. Commander Rabb…"

"Our Captain?"

"Yes, he was a Navy Commander in my dream."

"Okay, go on."

"Well he wanted to go looking for Colonel Mackenzie because they were partners, but Admiral Chegwidden…"

"The Vice President that's on board right now?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay, please continue."

"He…Admiral Chegwidden, wouldn't let Commander Rabb go so the Commander resigned his commission and left to go look for her. It turned out that they'd been captured and Mr. Webb…"

"Our Doctor Webb?"

"Yes."

"Interesting that you peopled this dream with people you know."

"What does it mean?" Bud asked.

"I don't know yet. Let's hear the rest of what happened."

"The Commander helped to rescue them and then when they all got back the Admiral wouldn't take the Commander back at JAG."

"I see, and what happened to the Colonel and Doc…I mean Agent Webb?"

"Well he was pretty badly beaten and spent a long time in the hospital, but he and Colonel Mackenzie started dating after that."

When Commander Roberts stopped speaking, Counselor Sims took a moment to consider all he'd told her and then said, "This alternate world is certainly fascinating and I think bears some serious looking into, but there are a few things I find very curious. Most of the time when dreams are populated by people we know, it is usually with a rank shift and while your dream has that, in it both you and Captain Rabb have lower ranks than you currently do, but he still outranks you. The most usual occurrence would be if in the dream you outranked him. I also find it fascinating that after meeting the Vice President today, he made an appearance in your dream that night. It's also curious that you cast the doctor as a spy. He seems to have a starring role. Do you have any thoughts as to why that might be?"

"Well, I went to him yesterday about the dreams and he suggested I see you about them," Bud offered.

"Yes, but why didn't he appear as a doctor in the dreams too? Why a spy?"

"It could have been what he said to me because he said the same thing in the dream!"

"What was that?" Harriett questioned.

Suddenly looking flustered as he remembered why Dr. Webb had said what he did, Bud stumbled for an answer. "I ummmm I…well…I…ummm was nervous about coming here and he said that as long as my dreams weren't affecting my duties then no one 'needed to know' I was coming to see you about them. That was what he said to Com…I mean Captain Rabb in my dream, but in the dream he was a Commander not a Captain like me…I mean I'm a Commander not a Captain…oh…I ummm mean…"

She held up a hand as he got more agitated, saying, "I understood what you meant. But it's time for both of us to be on the Bridge, so why don't we meet again tomorrow. I will have had time to look some things up and you can tell me if you have anymore dreams."

"Okay Counselor. Same time?"

"Yes. Shall we go now?" she asked, getting up and heading to the door.

Bud followed her admiring the way her shapely hips swayed as she walked. That was how he ended up bumping into her when she came to a stop at the end of the hall. He had missed the fact that she was waiting for the turbo lift because he was admiring her bottom.

"Oooof," Harriett gave a soft grunt as he bumped into her, and Bud immediately began to apologize. Placing her fingers gently over his lips she smiled and told him it was all right. As they stepped into the turbo lift together Bud suddenly knew why Counselor Sims had been his wife in the dream the night before last! He was in love with her!

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Mac finished pinning her communicator on her uniform that morning, her hand fluttered to her lips. She remembered the tender pressure of the kiss AJ had given her at his door last night. He had teased her about that, saying that it was customary for the gentleman to see the lady to her door not the other way around.

She had grinned and reminded him that it was the twenty-third century and that in these enlightened times women could do anything men could.

AJ laughed and said, "And we can't forget the fact that you're protecting me."

"There is that," she agreed. Tapping her communicator, she told his night guard to report to the VIP quarters.

When she finished, he asked, "So, since you saw me to my door, should I be the one wondering if you're going to kiss me good-night or should I take matters into my own hands?"

Almost breathlessly she responded, "You should do whatever you like AJ."

"In that case…" he said softly and lowered his lips to hers. AJ barely lifted his head a few moments later and his questioning lips asked against hers, "Will you have breakfast with me?"

In a dreamy daze, she nodded and replied, "Yes, but it'll have to be before I go on duty."

"What time?"

"0630," she answered.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting," he assured her and brushed her lips once again as his guard stepped off the turbo lift and came down the hall towards them.

Mac arrived at his door right on time the next morning and told Ensign Collins he could go off duty early since she would watch the Vice President until Lieutenant Galindez got there. Collins nodded and left as she rang AJ's bell.

He answered the door with a smile. Inviting her in after a brief good morning kiss, he asked her to sit down and went to the replicator to place their breakfast order. "Your replicator has no idea what 'strong coffee' means," he grumbled good-naturedly to her. "I ordered a cup when I first got up this morning, but you could practically see through it!"

With a chuckle, she got up and stood next to him at the replicator panel. "Coffee, Mackenzie blend," she ordered and when the cup of steaming liquid appeared she handed it to him warning, "Careful, I haven't met anyone yet that likes it as strong as I do."

AJ inhaled the aroma from the cup then took a healthy swig, ignoring her warning. Mac was concerned as he closed his eyes, but suddenly a smile burst forth and he sighed, "Ahhh, that's perfect!"

"Really?!" she gasped.

"Really!" he assured her. "You're a woman after my own heart Sarah."

Trying to hide just how pleased she was by that statement, she ordered a second cup of coffee and went back to the table to sit down.

AJ brought their meal to the table and his heart gladdened at the smile on Sarah's face. He certainly hoped that the thirteen remaining days until they reached Earth would be enough to convince her of what he already knew. He was sure she was the woman for him and the two of them were meant to be together!

The connection that was forming between them grew stronger each minute they spent together and when it came time for Sarah to go on duty, both were surprised at how difficult it was to part. As they walked to the door, AJ asked, "Will you have lunch with me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't today. I have performance reviews to get through. How about dinner?"

"That sounds good, will you allow me to cook for you?"

"As long as you don't expect me to return the favor! I can replicate with the best of them, but cooking is out of my league!" she chuckled ruefully.

"Duly noted Sarah. What time should I expect you?"

"I get off duty at 1800, but would like to change out of my uniform, how about 1830?"

"Perfect," he assured her and took her in his arms for a tender kiss. When the kiss ended, they found Lieutenant Victor Galindez glaring at them.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vic knew that the two of them had dinner together last night and here Mac was leaving Chegwidden's quarters in the morning! He couldn't believe that she'd spent the night with a man she'd only met yesterday! Had she done it knowing that he would be on duty this morning? Was she trying to make him jealous? Or was she rubbing his nose in it that their relationship was really over?

He couldn't accept the last guess, because as firm as Mac was that they were done, she had never been cruel. Still he'd known her for quite some time before they'd started dating and she'd never been one to sleep around nor did she have the reputation of sleeping with a guy on the first date. Vic had thought from the first that he wasn't going to like Chegwidden, now he was sure of it!

"I'll see you tonight," Mac said softly as she started down the hall towards the turbo lift.

"Yes, until tonight," AJ called after her.

"She's good isn't she?" Vic asked as Mac stepped into the lift.

AJ paused before answering, then turned and looked Vic directly in the eye, "If you're trying to shock me by revealing you and Sarah have been together, then you failed. She told me that the two of you had a relationship and that it was over. If you're trying to intimidate me with the knowledge that you and Sarah had been lovers, then I have to tell you that I could never expect a woman of her beauty and passion to be a virgin. As long as we are faithful to each other once we become exclusive, that is all I can ask of her. Now if you'll excuse me, I do have some work to do." Without giving Vic a chance to respond, AJ went back into his quarters.

When Mac arrived at AJ's quarters for their dinner date that evening Vic had already gone off duty. What they didn't know was that he'd asked Collins to report to him how long Mac was with Chegwidden. Vic had told Collins that he was in love with Mac and Chegwidden was trying to steal her away. Collins, a hopeless romantic, promised to help Vic in any way he could.

AJ had ordered all of the ingredients that he would need from the replicator and had created Pasta Primavera that he had learned to cook while in Italy. Mac watched as he placed the incredible smelling dish on the table and asked her what she wanted to drink.

At the same time AJ and Mac were preparing to eat dinner, Jen Rabb was placing a plate of her husband's favorite vegetarian lasagna in front of him. "How was your day dear?" she asked.

"Oh the usual, nothing terribly exciting. Why?"

"No particular reason, I just wondered if yours was as interesting as mine was."

"It seems not," Harm said with a smile. "Why don't you tell me all about it, I can see you're dying to."

She grinned at his teasing, knowing he was right. Jen knew she could never keep a secret from him for long and this one certainly couldn't wait to be told. Plopping herself down in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him soundly before she started her tale. "Well, when I got up this morning, I was feeling sick…"

"Jen!" Harm interrupted, "Why didn't you tell me!? You shouldn't have gone into work if you were feeling ill! Did you talk to Doc Webb about it? What did he say…"

Afraid he was going to get up and go find the doctor himself, Jen shushed him by placing her fingers over his lips. "Let me finish silly!" she demanded and at his nod, she continued, "Since it was the third time it had happened this week, I was pretty sure I knew what was going on. When I got to sickbay Doc Webb confirmed it…" she paused to draw out the suspense.

When he brought his fingers to her ribs to tickle the information out of her, she quickly continued, "We're pregnant!"

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Babe that's wonderful! Did the doctor say when you're due?" Harm asked.

Jen smiled at him and said, "You'll be a daddy in about seven months! Do you think you can wait that long?"

"To meet little Harmon Rabb the third? I don't know…are you sure there's not some deal we can make to get him here sooner?"

"Now it could just as easily be a girl Harm!"

"A girl named Harm?! That would never do!" he laughed.

"You know very well what I meant silly!"

"Yes I did, but I can never resist teasing you. Jen why didn't you ask the doctor what sex the baby is?"

"Well, I'm not sure I want to know ahead of time. In the olden days people used to wait and be surprised when the baby was born…"

"Yeah, but we have the technology now to know in advance. Don't you want to?"

"I kind of like the idea of being surprised, but it sounds like you want to know…"

"Well, it would be easier to know if we need to worry about picking out a girl's name or not."

"I guess so," she said hesitantly, not really sure at all.

"I'll tell you what, let's just enjoy the news for now. We have plenty of time to find out the sex if we want to. Oh! I should send a sub-space message to my mom and Frank let them know they're going to be grandparents. Do you want to contact your dad?"

"You know we're not speaking Harm!"

"I know, but the fact that you're happily married and going to have a baby might be enough to make him happy with you…"

"I don't really care if he's happy with me or not! You and the baby are the only family I need!"

Harm knew enough from her tone not to push any farther. Maybe he could convince her later, just like he planned to do about discovering the sex of the baby.

That night Bud once again entered his dream world. It was so real! As if he were really living this other life and not just dreaming it. The pain! Oh yes the pain was real too! Heart stopping, gut wrenching pain.

He and the beautiful Counselor Simms were married in this dream too, just as they had been in his others. They had a little boy named AJ, and he knew that his son was named after Admiral Chegwidden, but didn't know why. However, in this dream, Harriett was pregnant again, she was about to have their second child and everything was going fine.

Everything that was until the night she went into labor. They left little AJ with their neighbor who had said she'd be glad to watch him when Harriett's time came and then headed for the hospital. When they got there no one could find her doctor. He had been there when Bud called to say they were on their way, it was his night to be on duty, but they were there ready to have the baby and the doctor wasn't.

He finally arrived after Harriett was already in the delivery room. He was just in time to deliver their stillborn daughter. The cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. She never even drew her first breath.

The plan all along had been to name the baby Sarah if it was a girl. She would be named after their good friend Sarah Mackenzie. So that was what the headstone read: Sarah Roberts.

Bud woke with a gasping sob when the computer turned the lights on. He and Harriett had been standing at their baby's grave when he woke. The sobs were still coming as he got out of bed and staggered to the shower.

Trying as hard as he could to compose himself, he arrived at the Counselor's door and braced himself to ring the buzzer. When the door opened she greeted him with a smile. He almost demanded to know how she could be so happy when they had just buried their baby! However, he stopped just in time and entered the room at her invitation.

Harriett could tell the Commander had been crying. The tears weren't there, but his eyes were red and puffy, she asked him to sit on the couch and gently asked him what was wrong.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bud couldn't talk to her about the dream that he'd just had. The emotions were too new, too powerful, too raw. How could he tell her how losing their child affected him without telling her the truth of how he felt about her? That was something he wasn't ready to do. So instead he reminded her that he had two other dreams to tell her about.

Knowing that he was trying to distract her from what was bothering him by bringing up the older dreams she knew that if he relaxed enough talking about calmer issues that the more troubling ones were likely to be revealed. So to that end she encouraged him to tell her about the first 'other world' dream he'd had.

He had no trouble starting the first story with the funny case he and Major Mackenzie had been working on. In the dream a young cadet from the Naval Academy had been involved in a goat-napping prank. However the prank had gone bad when the goat died. Harriett was giggling over the story until he told her that he was left to handle that case while Mac had gone off to investigate the one involving Admiral Chegwidden. Someone had been stalking him and had even managed to kill the Admiral's girlfriend Judge Laura Delaney by mistake. She had stepped on a booby trap meant for the Admiral.

Bud conveyed the empathy felt throughout the office for the Admiral. Everyone working at JAG was more like family than co-workers.

"I see," Harriett said quietly. There was something bothering her after the claim he made. However, she didn't want to bring it up to him until she had a chance to analyze it, she did make a note of it for later though. "Please tell me about the second dream that you had," she urged him.

The second dream had also been about the Admiral and it turned out gave the reason that the stalker had been after him in the first dream. A wrongly accused Marine had take the Admiral hostage and later Bud and Major Mackenzie had also been forced into the office with him. Bud told her how the man sent to save the day and really been there with his own agenda and how Commander Rabb and Admiral Chegwidden had foiled his plan. Since the man had known the Admiral from when they both served in the Viet Nam war, he focused his revenge on him.

Bud finished his story just as it was time for the two of them to head to the Bridge and report for duty, but Harriett still wanted to discover what had been bothering him when he arrived. To that end, she suggested that they have dinner together when their shift was over.

Having no idea that she wanted to talk to him about why he'd been upset, Bud thought she was asking him out on a date. Being the shy guy he was, Bud was happy that she was making the first move. He cheerfully agreed and went through his whole shift with a spring in his step and fighting the urge to whistle a happy tune.

During the day Captain Rabb needed to talk with his Chief Engineer about some changes Mattoni wanted to make in his department. One of his men was up for promotion and Mattoni wasn't sure he was ready for it. He had a very gung-ho young woman that he wanted to promote instead. Lieutenant Singer would be his choice. After the meeting with Mattoni and watching both of the candidates work, Harm agreed that Lauren Singer would be the better choice.

Knowing that today was his wife's day off, Harm decided to drop by Sick-Bay on his way back to the Bridge. Waiting until the doctor had finished treating one of the security officers for a sprained wrist, Harm wandered around the room. When Webb was done he came over to Harm and asked, "What can I do for you today Captain?"

"I wanted to find out the sex of our baby. I'm guessing you found out in your exam of Jen."

"Yes, but I thought she didn't want to know."

"She doesn't, but I do. If I can't change her mind, I just won't let her know."

"You're not planning on telling her you asked?"

"No, I don't mind if she knows I know, I just won't tell her what I know."

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Wow! With thinking like that you should have been in covert ops!" the doctor told him.

"Actually, I did spend almost a year in covert ops a while back, but you didn't hear that from me," Harm answered.

"Right…if you told me you'd have to kill me…right?"

"Something like that. Now, about the baby?"

"Well, if you're sure you want to know," he waited for the Captain's nod before continuing, "It's a boy Captain, congratulations."

"Thank you!" Harm exclaimed slapping Webb on the back.

"Don't thank me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I know. I just meant thanks for the info. I have to get back to the Bridge now, but thanks again!" Harm said as he hurried out.

Webb hit his communicator as the door closed behind the Captain. When Jen Rabb answered he said, "I guess I owe you a meal Jen, your husband was just here."

"I told you he would come by!" she insisted.

"Yeah you did, but after you said you'd told him you didn't want to know I thought he'd respect your wishes."

"Did he say he planned on telling me?"

"No, only that if he couldn't change your mind he just wouldn't tell you what he found out."

"That's my sneaky Harm," she laughed.

"He did mention he'd been in covert ops just like you said he would."

"And remember I told you it was only in his mind!"

"Does he honestly think he was?" the doctor was suddenly concerned with his Captain's mental health.

"No, it's just a story he likes to tell because there is no way anyone can get it confirmed."

"Ah!" Webb replied.

"Anyway, I'll hold you to that dinner. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Jen."

AJ had arrived at Sarah's door just as she finished changing out of her uniform. She had been running a bit late because she had wanted to finish the last of the yearly performance reviews on her security officers. Vic's had been the one she'd saved for last. It was so difficult to be completely objective on his. Partly because of their history and because of that, the way he had been behaving lately. She understood his feelings, she just didn't know what to do about them.

Her attraction to AJ was real and she honestly wanted to see where a relationship with him could go, but at every turn Vic was there, either glaring at them or just watching them. They planned to have dinner in Ten Forward that night, but Mac was almost dreading it now because she knew Vic would be there too. Mac had finally given up on Vic's review, hoping that she could come at it with a clear mind in the morning.

Answering the door chime, she found her date and his guard standing there. Dismissing Collins, Mac invited AJ into her quarters. She grinned glancing down at her feet and told him she just needed to get her shoes on.

He waited with a smile and when she was ready, brought a magenta colored Zinnia from behind his back.

"Oh this is lovely!" she exclaimed. "What does this flower mean?" she asked, thinking that this just reinforced her decision for their after dinner activity.

"It's a Zinnia and it means 'growing affection'," AJ told her.

With a sweet smile, she put the flower in a vase of water and said she was ready to go. They walked to Ten Forward arm in arm; greeting and talking to crewmembers they met on the way. They entered the room right behind Commander Roberts and Counselor Simms, after chatting with them for a few minutes, both couples found tables for two. It was clear neither couple wanted company for dinner.

Since they both served on the Bridge and had the same duty shift, when their replacements arrived, Bud and Harriett were able to leave at the same time. In the turbo-lift Bud suggested that they head to their cabins to change out of their uniforms. He knew that would make it feel more like a date.

Harriett was unaware he saw this as a date. She had only asked him to dinner to get to the bottom of why he'd been crying before arriving at their appointment that morning. Because of that, she said, "Our uniforms are fine, let's not waste the time."

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Not wanting to start their date off with a disagreement, Bud nodded and went along with her wishes. At the door to Ten Forward they talked with Vice President Chegwidden and Lieutenant Commander Mackenzie for a few minutes then Bud led them to a table for two. He held out Harriett's chair. She thanked him and as Bud took his seat the waiter arrived to take their order.

Wanting something that wouldn't have to be cut, or take a lot of attention to eat, Harriett ordered tuna casserole. Bud had been going to order whatever she was having so she would see how in tune they were, but he truly hated tuna. So instead, he went for spaghetti, figuring if he did spill any on him, the fact that he had a red uniform jacket would hide it.

Harriett had been thinking about how to open such a sensitive subject since they left the Bridge together. Small talk about their day at work was pretty pointless when they'd just spent the last eight hours sitting not four feet from each other. They had already covered the 'why did you join Star Fleet' in their first session. She knew that his father had been in Star Fleet and even now his younger brother Mikey was at the Academy. So she was at a loss as to how to break the ice.

The fact that she also liked the handsome young Commander might have had something to do with her nervousness and inability to think of a topic of conversation. She almost wished that he wasn't coming to her for help because she knew that it was wrong of her to date her patients. On the other hand, if he hadn't come to her they would probably still be just nodding acquaintances or fellow officers on the same ship. Who was she kidding? That's all they were now! This wasn't a date as much as she would have liked it to be! And the only reason she knew him better than she did last week was because of the things he'd told her as her patient. 'Get your head back to your job Harriett Beaumont Simms!' she told herself and shaking her head to clear it, looked across the table at Bud…'no, Commander Roberts!' she reminded herself.

Bud just couldn't believe his luck. After the waiter had left their table, he'd looked over at his dinner companion and found her staring at him. She had a faraway look in her eyes, almost dreamy, and a slight smile on her lips. He found himself wondering what she was thinking. Was she envisioning a future for them? No, it was probably too soon for that, even though he already was! Maybe she was just hoping that he would have the courage to kiss her goodnight at the end of the date. That was something he certainly wanted to do!

Meanwhile at a table not to far away, Mac had just finished telling AJ about the scintillating day she'd had doing performance reviews. He chuckled and told her, "I remember how much fun those were, just remind yourself that it will be a full year before you have to do them again. How close are you to being done with them?"

"I would have been finished tonight if the last one wasn't giving me so much trouble."

"Let me guess…the problem one is for Victor Galindez."

"How did you know?" she asked with a gasp.

"Because you were involved with him and aren't now, plus the way he's been acting since I came on board. That has to make doing a fair and impartial review very difficult."

"You're right of course, and I could ask some other department head to do the review, but that could reflect badly on me. Not that it would be wrong to do so, but my skills as a leader could come into question if it appeared I couldn't put aside personal feelings to do my job properly."

"I don't see that you would have a problem with his work standards. He's either doing the job you expect of him or he's not…"

Mac interrupted to assure him, "Oh his work is just fine! That's not it."

"Then it has to be the personality part of the review…"

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Yes," Mac admitted sadly.

"Is he sullen or uncooperative during his shifts?" AJ asked.

"No. Not at all. Truthfully he's only brusque when I'm around and persistent off duty, even though I've made it very clear we are over."

"And that is what's giving you a problem with his review?"

"Yes, I guess I feel it shows a lack of maturity. He is as brave and fearless as any security officer I have ever seen, but with this almost childlike petulance in not being willing to give me up even though I have moved on, I wonder if that will spill over into his work someday."

"You can never be sure of anything like that Sarah. If he has shown no sign of this affecting his duties then all you can go on is his performance to date. You can be watchful of this for the future and being aware that there is a potential problem, should help you waylay it if you see it developing."

Reaching across the table to squeeze his hand where it lay near his plate, she smiled and thanked him. Vic came into the room just in time to see this and his blood boiled. 'He would find a way to get her back! He just had to!' he thought as he spun on his heel and left Ten Forward.

Seeing the look of uncertainty on her face, Bud wanted to reassure her that this date had been a good idea, "Harriett I have to tell you that I'm so very glad you asked me to have dinner with you. I'm rather on the shy side when it comes to beautiful women and I don't have any idea how long it would've taken me to get up the courage to ask you out."

Harriett sat there stunned! She had seen him as a competent First Officer. He always appeared confident in his duties, but here he was admitting a lack of confidence when it came to…'wait a minute! He'd said she was beautiful! Blushing, Harriett lowered her eyes. How in the universe was she going to be able to tell him this wasn't a date now?'

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Harriett! I didn't mean to!" Bud assured her as he boldly reached across the table to take her hand.

"Oh Buddy, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding! I didn't mean for you to think this was a date…it's not that I wouldn't want to go out with you…I really would…it's just that it's not a good idea for a counselor to date her patients. I had asked you to dinner to find out why you were crying this morning."

'She called me Buddy! A nickname! That has to mean she likes me!' he thought missing most of the rest of what she had said. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't realize you would think that this was a date. I had wanted to find out why it looked like you'd been crying when you arrived for our appointment this morning."

"Oh," he muttered suddenly deflated. It was as if every drop of confidence he'd ever had just melted away.

She saw the effect her words had on him and rushed to apologize, "I really am sorry Buddy! Once we figure out why you're having these strange dreams I'd love to go out with you on a real date…that is if you want to. Truly I would."

"I understand," he said quietly and then even though their dinners had only been in front of them for a few minutes he pushed his plate away and asked her, "Are you finished?"

Harriett was surprised and a little hurt by the question. It was clear neither of them were done and he'd said nothing about her assertions that she wanted to date him when the dream thing was solved. "No I'm not," she stated firmly, and then continued, "But if you want to leave I can finish on my own."

With a slight shake of his head, he replied, "I can wait for you to finish."

"Listen Bud, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding like I said, but I really do like you and never wanted to mislead you!"

"I guess it's really my fault for assuming it was a date. I shouldn't have embarrassed you that way."

"Wow! If you listen to orders on the Bridge the way you listen to me, it's a wonder you ever got beyond Ensign!" she declared, taking her napkin from her lap and throwing it on the table.

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bud finally allowed what she'd been saying to process through his brain and reached out for her hand as she started to get up from her chair. "Please Harriett! I'm sorry! I guess I was so focused on my mistake that I didn't hear the rest of what you were saying to me. I like you too! And I would love to go out with you whenever you say!"

She settled back in her seat and picked up her napkin, fiddling with it she said, "Okay then, let's see if we can get to the bottom of your dreams. I was concerned because you seemed so upset this morning. I was really hoping that we could talk about that."

"I was more than just upset…my wife and I had just buried our stillborn baby girl," he told her sadly.

"Oh Buddy! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and then after a moment of silence added, "You hadn't mentioned you were married when we talked about your other dreams."

He all of a sudden realized that he'd revealed something he hadn't intended to, "I ummmm didn't?" he hedged.

"No, and there was something else that I found odd, but hadn't wanted to say anything for fear you might take it the wrong way…"

"What would that be Harriett?" Bud asked, very grateful for anything that would distract her from his mistakenly mentioned wife.

"Well…it seems that almost all the people you know on the ship with more than just a passing acquaintance, has shown up in your dream world. There's Captain Rabb and his wife Jen. Lieutenant Commander Mackenzie, the transporter officer Tiner, Dr. Webb, Lieutenant Galindez, Commander Turner, Lieutenants Mattoni and Singer, and even a passenger on the ship, Vice President Chegwidden!"

"Yes?" he questioned very afraid that they weren't going to avoid the 'wife' question after all.

"Well, I didn't want to sound narcissistic, but it seems like you dreamed about everyone that you know except…me," she couldn't keep the slightly hurt tone out of her voice as she said the last word.

"Oh Harriett! I have dreamed of you…practically every night in fact! I just didn't tell you about those parts of the dreams."

"Why not? Am I a bad person in your dreams?"

"NO! Not at all!" Bud hung his head, knowing he was going to have to tell her what her part in his dreams was, and knowing that he would probably lose any chance with her because of it. "I didn't tell you because I thought to do so would reveal my true feelings about you. With you being a counselor and all, you'd know…" he trailed off.

"Buddy how bad could it be? You said I wasn't a bad person…why won't you just tell me?" she encouraged.

Bud knew he had to say it, but maybe if he said it fast and quietly she wouldn't ask him to repeat it, so he muttered, "You're my wife."

From the look on her face he knew she wouldn't be asking him to repeat it, because she had heard!

"Oh," she said softly.

"You see why I didn't want to tell you?!" he protested.

"Yes, I understand…"

AJ and Mac had finished dinner and were leaving Ten Forward when she asked, "Did you have any plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Other than spending it with you, I didn't have anything special in mind. Was there something you wanted to do?"

"Yes there is. With your interest in the language of flowers, I thought you might enjoy a walk through our botanical garden."

"I'd like that very much! Please lead the way," he said linking his arm with hers as they walked down the corridor.

This was actually her first visit to the garden, but she knew the layout of the ship very well. Their walk was very informative. AJ didn't need the little signs posted near each plant and flower for most of them. He could also tell her what many of them meant in this language of flowers that she didn't understand.

They stopped often to talk about one thing or another and even took a few breaks on the benches scattered throughout the large area. Mac found herself thinking at one point that his voice was like rich dark chocolate. She knew that she could sit and listen to him talk for hours, it didn't even matter what he was saying.

They had been in the garden over three hours when he suggested that he see her back to her quarters. With a gentle smile she reminded him that they needed to contact his night guard no matter whose door they said good night at.

"Sarah, it's been three days now and no hint of any trouble, surely I don't still need a round the clock guard!"

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"That's just it, if I were someone planning to do you harm, I would be waiting for everyone to start thinking that way as well. Then, as soon as the guard schedule was relaxed, that is when I would strike!" Mac told him.

"Then I'm very glad you aren't out to do me harm!" AJ laughed.

"How do you know I'm not? All this niceness could just be a cover to lull you into a false sense of security."

"Well then, it's working because I do feel very secure when I'm with you. But seriously Sarah, I'm a pretty good judge of character. You have to be in my line of work, and I trust you implicitly. In fact, the only one I've met on this ship that I'm wary of is Lieutenant Galindez, and that's because of his feelings for you not for any political reasons."

"You think Vic is a threat to your life?" she asked incredulously.

"No, however I wouldn't put it past him to interfere with our dates or to continue to try and convince you to let him back into your life."

"I doubt he still has any illusions on that last part. I made it pretty clear the last time he and I spoke about it that it was well and truly over between us."

"I hope you're right Sarah, but enough about him. I took the liberty of finding out when your next day off was and discovered it was tomorrow. If you haven't made any plans, I've reserved some holodeck time."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I wondered if you've ever been horseback riding? I grew up on a ranch in Texas and if you like I would love taking you riding there."

"That sounds great! What time did you reserve?"

"The first free slot was 1000 and I booked two hours. I thought we could have lunch in Ten Forward afterwards?"

Mac smiled, "The reason you could only get two hours was I had reserved the holodeck from 1200 to 1500. I thought we could have a picnic lunch and then after a rest we could swim. There's a favorite pond near where I grew up that I recreated for whenever I just want to get away. Would you like to share it with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" was his answer as they reached her door.

Hoping for a good night kiss, but not wanting to share it with anyone passing by Mac invited, "Would you like to come inside to wait for your guard to arrive?"

"Yes Sarah, I'd like that."

Once inside her quarters with the door closed behind them, AJ tenderly pulled her into his arms. Tracing her face with his thumbs as his hands cupped her jaw, he said, "You are so beautiful Sarah."

"Thank you AJ. I'm glad that you think so even if I don't think I'm all that special."

"Everyone is special in one way or another and I find you very special!"

"Mmmmm," she murmured and raised her head for his kiss.

He didn't disappoint her. His kiss took her breath away. Allowing his hands to fall to her shoulders, they caressed their way down her back as his lips took possession of hers.

When they broke for air, instead of a declaration of her feelings or a comment to him about anything at all, she said, "Computer, inform Ensign Naktel to report to my quarters to escort Vice President Chegwidden to his."

AJ smiled at her bemusedly, "Sending me home?"

"If I don't, I'll end up asking you to stay," she answered.

"Would that be wrong?"

"No, but I want this to be right and I want us to know each other first. When the time is right, nothing could stop me from showing you how I feel about you!"

"Alright Sarah, I'll look forward to that day. I know that you're worth the wait."

A few kisses later Ensign Naktel, the only Bjorn on her staff, arrived at her door to escort AJ back to his quarters.

"Harriett, I'm so glad that you understand why I didn't tell you that you were my wife in my dreams!" Bud exclaimed.

"Yes, I understand that you were ashamed!" she cried, getting up from the table so quickly that her chair tipped over as she ran for the exit, leaving a shocked Bud still sitting at the table.

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Now he did feel the feeling she'd accused him of! He had hurt the woman he loved by being afraid to tell her so. Bud raced from the room after her, wondering if he'd be able to catch her with the head start she had.

She was just about to round the last turn to her room when he came into the same hallway. Shouting to her, he pleaded, "Harriett wait! I need to talk to you!"

"Go away Commander!" she called back to him and turned the corner.

By the time Bud turned the same corner, she was safely in her room. He drew a deep breath and then rang her buzzer.

"I said, 'go away Commander'!" her voice came through the door.

"Please Harriett! I need to tell you the real reason that I didn't tell you! I thought you understood, but you had it wrong!" he waited a few moments to see if her door would open or he would be invited in, but neither of those things happened. Hoping that she was at least listening, Bud once again called out, "Harriett the reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you would figure out that I loved you!"

It took almost a full minute, but the door did open. Harriett stood there looking stunned and asked, "Would you please repeat that?"

"The reason I didn't…"

"No! Not that part…just the last part," she instructed urgently.

"I love you," he almost whispered.

"You do?"

He could only nod as he saw the hope rise in her eyes. Bud was too choked up to be able to speak.

Taking him by the hand, she pulled him into her room and as the door swooshed closed cutting them off from the rest of the ship, Bud found the woman of his dreams in his arms.

"Oh Buddy! I love you too!" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Quickly getting over his surprise, he began to return the kiss in earnest.

Their hands were not idle during the kiss, they roamed and caressed as the kiss continued to heat up. The only protest came when a pair of hands reached out to undo the fastenings of a uniform jacket. Backing up a step, Bud questioned, "Harriett what are you doing?"

"I was going to undress you," she answered simply, and then asked, "Or would you rather do that yourself?"

Sputtering because of his shock, he asked, "Shouldn't we wait till we're married?"

Stunned at the question, Harriett stepped away a bit and asked gently, "Buddy are you a virgin?"

"NO!" he exclaimed loudly, then went on to add a bit more quietly, "No, but my mother taught me that nice girls don't do that till they're married."

"So you've only been with 'not nice' girls?"

"I guess so," he replied, blushing.

"And if we made love before we were married then I wouldn't be a nice girl?"

Bud blushed even more at just the thought of making love to Harriett. She was so sweet and beautiful! He did want to make love to her, so his mind quickly thought of a loophole. "I guess it wouldn't be wrong…if we were…engaged," he offered tentatively.

"Buddy, are you asking me to marry you!?" she gasped.

"I…ummmm…sure…I mean if you want to…I ummmm mean…"

"YES!" she called out to stop his rambling.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" she cleared up for him.

"You will?"

"Yes," Harriett smiled sweetly.

"Oh wow!" He could only smile after that, at a complete loss for words.

"So, now that we're engaged, will you make love with me?" she asked, holding out her hand invitingly as she backed towards her bedroom door.

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With only the slightest hesitation, Bud reached out for her hand and followed her into the bedroom. When they got there he shyly told her, "In answer to your earlier question, I think I'd like it if you undressed me, as long as it means I would get to do the same to you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Harriett assured him eagerly and reached for the fastenings on his jacket as she had before.

Bud's hands were slower to begin, but he too was working towards their mutual goal. After her jacket was off he was a bit shy and hesitant about removing the next layer. Harriett however, had no such inhibitions; she already had him naked to the waist and was reaching for his pants. Bud realized he'd better get busy!

He pulled her shirt over her head as she sank to her knees to remove his trousers. She slid them over his hips and down his legs until she encountered his boots. With a mischievous giggle, she gave him a push that caused him to fall back on the bed with his feet flying up in the air. Still laughing, she stood up and came over to him. "Let's get you out of those boots Buddy, my love!"

He grinned back at her and offered her a foot. He loved her so much! No one could make him smile the way she did.

As soon as she'd removed his boots and pants Bud got back up to help her finish undressing. In only his white briefs, it was clear how excited he was. Harriett smiled when she saw that as she hurried to rid herself of her clothes.

When she was completely nude, she sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned him over to her. He stopped in front of her and she gave him a hug around the waist before slipping her hands into the waistband of his underwear and starting to remove them.

"Harriett?" he asked concentrating on the wall on the far side of the room rather than what she was doing.

"Yes Buddy?"

"I know that you said you'd marry me and we're engaged and all, but we've never talked about if you want children or not and well I wasn't prepared for anything like this to happen any time soon and…"

She had to reach up and place a finger over his lips to get him to stop talking. Knowing he was nervous about what was about to happen, made him all the more special to her. "I do want children, and as many as you would like, but as for what you're trying to ask right now, I did take a yearly birth control shot about eight or nine months ago so we can either wait until it's over or if you want to start our family sooner than that, I'm sure Dr. Webb could give me a counteractive shot."

"I don't know Harriett. I do love the idea of having a family with you, but what if the dream I had last night comes true? What if we have a baby that dies?"

"Well, so far none of your other dreams have come true so why would just that one do so? And even if it did, should that stop us from trying to have a family?"

"No, at least I know we had…or will have…or…"

"You dreamed…" she helped him out.

"Yes, I dreamed we had one other child. A little boy named AJ."

"There you go then, we will have a family if your dreams come true. But right now why don't we shelve the children talk for later and get back to other pursuits…" To emphasize what she was talking about she took hold of him and took him into her mouth.

"Ohhhhh," he groaned and looked down to watch her beautiful blonde head bobbing up and down.

He had no idea 'good girls' did this kind of thing, and Harriett was doing it so well too! He was sure this wasn't the first time she had done this. There was also the fact that she'd had a birth control shot to add to the evidence. Bud didn't want to think of his dear sweet Harriett being with another man, but all the indications were clear. Should he ask her about it? Did he really want to know?

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Then Bud thought that since they were engaged now there would be no one else ever again for either of them so whomever she'd been with in the past was just that… past. But now it was better to concentrate on what she was doing for him. And he did. Once again noting just how good she was at it. He was almost done and he hadn't done anything for her yet! "Harriett stop!" he pleaded.

Backing away quickly she asked, "Buddy did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no nothing like that," he told her sitting down on the bed next to her. "It's just that I didn't want to finish before I did something for you."

"Why do you think you'd be 'finished'?"

"Well…ummmm…it takes a while for a man to ummmm….to get ready again and I ummmm…didn't know if you'd want me to hang around that long."

"Well, first off, I didn't think you'd be just 'hanging around', I thought we'd be making love to each other…"

He interrupted, "But Harriett, it would've taken time until I can do that again!"

"Bud, you can make love with your hands and mouth too," she sighed. "And I wasn't expecting a quickie and then you running back to your room. I thought we'd have breakfast together."

"You'd want me to stay all night?! What about your reputation?! If someone saw me leaving here in the morning there could be talk!"

"Buddy, we're engaged now, no one will think badly of either of us."

"Oh yeah…but wait a minute! No one knows we're engaged yet!"

"If it will make you feel any better, you can add the announcement to the ship's daily announcements tomorrow morning. That way everyone will know."

"Hey, that's a great idea! And I better get you a ring too, just to remind all the other single guys you're taken!"

"Now was there anything else you wanted to get settled or could we get back to making love?"

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Bud hung his head and said he was done talking…for now.

Grinning she threw herself into his arms and they fell back onto the bed together.

Harriett awoke the next morning to the sound of Bud's voice coming from the pillow next to hers. He was frantically telling her, "Push, Harriett, push!"

He woke when she put her hand on his chest and assured him, "I'm here Bud and every thing's fine."

His smile brightened his face as he told her, "Everything is more than fine! I dreamed about you giving birth to our son AJ, and I know why we named him after Admiral Chegwidden now."

"You mean Vice President Chegwidden?"

"Well he's an Admiral in my dreams and he delivered our first child on the floor in his office. That's why we named the baby after him. You couldn't get to the hospital in time because the ambulance that was called for you took another woman, who was also in labor, instead."

"At least we were together," she smiled at him.

"No, for most of it at least, I was stuck in an elevator…"

"Elevator?"

"They were like turbo lifts, just not as fast. I was talking to you over a cell phone."

"Cell phone?"

"It's like the old style hand-held communicators that Star Fleet used to use."

"Wow, you even dream in antiques!" she marveled.

"I sure wish you could figure out what the dreams mean. Maybe then I would stop having them."

"I'll keep working on it Buddy. But since we're awake anyway, would you like to get up and do something, or try and get more sleep?"

Bud clearly didn't hear the desire in her voice that she wanted him to choose the first option. He asked the computer for the time and when he realized they didn't have to be up for two more hours yet, he gave her a quick kiss and voted for more sleep.

Harriett watched in astonishment as he was snoring in just moments after kissing her. In a huff, she hopped out of bed and headed for the sonic shower. As she imagined the two of them in the shower together, she pleasured herself thinking a bit snidely what Bud was missing.

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Puttering around her quarters, Harriett cleaned and straightened as she waited for Bud to wake again. She had just ordered breakfast from the replicator when he hurried into the room. "Harriett! I had another dream! This time I was with you when you had the baby. Well, a different baby…it was our second son, and he was born after the baby girl that died. What was strange though was what we named him."

"Why was that strange?"

"Well we named him James Kirk Roberts after my childhood hero Captain Kirk."

"So what was strange about you naming our son after your hero?"

"How would the me living in 2004 know that Captain Kirk, who wouldn't even be born for more than one hundred years yet, was my today self's hero?"

"Gosh, you're right! I hadn't thought of that. Do you think that the Bud Roberts of then could be an ancestor of yours? Like a several times great grandfather or something? Maybe you're psychically connected to him!"

"You mean like a ghost haunting me?!" his eyes were as round as saucers at this idea.

"Well why not? And he isn't really haunting you…I mean most of them have been good dreams…right?"

"Yeah, but how come all the people I know are in the dreams? Wouldn't it make more sense if this was an ancestor that the dreams would be full of the people he knew not me?"

"It could be that they are and you're just putting faces that you know to the people that he knows."

"I don't think so Harriett, all the people have the same names as they do now even if they have different ranks or titles."

"Oh…I forgot about that."

"Could it be more likely that the dreams are memories of a past life? You know like reincarnation?"

"That's possible, but wouldn't that mean that all of us, those in your dreams and those you know now, have all been reincarnated together?"

"Gosh, do you think? Maybe somehow this whole group of people are bound together until we accomplish something?!"

"Okay, if that is what's happening and since this time you seem to be getting messages from these other lives, then we need to figure out what the differences are and see if the 'now' group is happier than the 'then' group. Maybe things are already fixing themselves!"

"That's a great idea! Since we both have tomorrow off why don't we make a list and check up on everyone to see if they're better off now than then?"

"Okay we can start right after breakfast tomorrow. You will be staying for breakfast, won't you?" she asked coyly as they left her quarters and headed for the Bridge.

Bud blushed and nodded his agreement.

As usual when Commander Roberts got to the Bridge, he received a briefing of what had happened on the night shift, as expected, there was nothing out of the ordinary in the report. Normally if something major happened the Captain and First Officer would be notified immediately. After signing the report, Bud prepared the morning's announcements that Captain Rabb would make when he arrived on the Bridge. Adding the news of his and Harriett's engagement to the list, Bud finished just as Harm stepped out of the turbo lift.

Captain Rabb made the morning announcements, smiling at his First Officer when he read the last one on the list and adding his personal congratulations to the happy couple. Bud was ready to hand Harm the nightly report as he finished, but the Captain surprised him by adding an announcement of his own. "I'd like you all to know that Mrs. Rabb and I are expecting our first child. The baby is due in about seven months so the betting pools can start at any time!"

Everyone on the Bridge laughed at the last comment. They all knew that Star Fleet had a policy against shipboard gambling, but no one had even been able to stop pools like this.

Bud offered his congratulations as he handed Harm the report and both men grinned at each other. It was always good to share good news.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

At 0945 AJ arrived at Sarah's quarters with his guard alongside him. She opened the door and saw he was dressed more casually than she'd ever seen him. He offered his arm to her as she dismissed his guard.

On the way to the holodeck she explained that their picnic lunch would be delivered to them whenever they were ready for it. AJ grinned and suggested that riding could build up quite an appetite.

"I'm sure I ordered enough food," she told him. "But if not we could always call for more."

"Good thinking," he answered.

They stopped for a minute at the door to the holodeck while AJ programmed in the information the computer would need to recreate his family ranch in Texas. When the door swished open Mac gasped, "It's breathtaking!"

"I'm glad you like it. I hope that when we get back to Earth, I'll be able to show you the real thing."

"Oh I'd like that!"

"Now, what skill level is your riding at so I can order the right mount for you?"

"Well since the computer can change the programming when requested why don't I start out easy and go from there?" she said with a self-depreciating grin.

AJ requested a gentle mount for her, and for him, one that would better suit his experience.

Before long Mac had increased the level of her mount three times and they were racing over the pastures together. They weren't racing each other though, because it was clear that AJ's skill and mount still far out classed hers. Even so, they enjoyed a wonderful morning of riding and after deciding to stop for lunch Mac took a moment to change the computer program to her favorite swimming hole.

Their lunch arrived and they sat out the picnic near the water. It was a peaceful setting and Mac thought they might even enjoy a nap there on the blanket after their swim. She had her swimsuit on under her riding clothes, but she was just as willing to go skinny-dipping with him if he was so inclined. The problem was, she wasn't quite sure how to discover his feelings about the matter.

"Sarah what's on your mind?" he asked gently.

"How did you know?"

"I can see something is troubling you and wanted to help if I could."

With a sigh she admitted, "I'm afraid I wasn't really troubled, I was just trying to find a way…to discover…damn! This is embarrassing!"

He reached out to her and tenderly took her hand in his. "You never have to be embarrassed to ask me anything. What is it you wanted to know?"

"After the way you were so understanding and considerate about my reasons for not inviting you in last night, I realized that I'd learned what I needed to know. Not that turning you away was meant to be a test, but I guess that deep inside I might have been thinking that all along. I want someone in my life that will respect me and last night you showed me that you do. So I…well…I…"

"Are you trying to say that you'd like us to make love now?"

"I had thought about that for after our swim, but what I was so clumsily trying to find out was if you wanted to wear suits to swim in or go without?"

"That is a hard choice," he told her with a smile. "You see the problem would be that if we were naked together, I doubt we'd get much swimming done. I would either be too busy drinking in your beauty, or you would be in my arms."

Mac sighed, both those alternatives sounded just fine to her, maybe they could compromise. "You know it's said that you should wait an hour after eating before going swimming, so if we were to adhere to that principle we have fifty-six minutes to fill."

"With thinking like that you could be a politician!" he laughed. Opening his arms to her he asked, "Sarah will you make love with me?"

"Mmmmm I like the way you worded that," she told him as she moved across the blanket and into his arms.

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Their kisses started out as tender explorations. Each time they stopped for a moment to draw air into their lungs, the kisses grew in intensity. Before long each was a duel of tongues for possession of the others mouth. Neither of them came away the loser in these duels.

Both of them reached to remove the other's shirts at the same time and they ended up sharing a laugh as their hands collided. Leaning away from him just a bit, Mac took hold of the hem of her own shirt and pulled it over her head. She waited expectantly for him to do the some, but was puzzled when he didn't move. She looked up into his face and found he was staring at her with rapt intensity.

"You're so beautiful," he told her when their gazes met.

"Thank you AJ, but turn about's fair play. I want you to take your shirt off next."

He made quick work of removing his shirt. AJ had no illusions about the way he looked, he was nothing special, but did keep himself in good shape even though these days he spent most of his time behind a desk. Pulling her into his arms once again, her breasts came into contact with the salt and pepper mat of hair on his chest. Both of them groaned in delight at the sensation.

The rest of their clothes were quickly disposed of and they were soon lying on the blanket pressed against each other. AJ trailed kisses from her tempting mouth down her neck to her breasts, giving them several minutes of loving attention.

After making love they lay cuddled in each other's arms recovering for several minutes before AJ suggested a leisurely swim. Mac agreed and gracefully rose to her feet. She extended her hand to him unashamed of her nudity. As AJ rose he marveled at her loveliness and wondered if she had any idea that he was falling in love with her.

Mac saw the tender look on his face and wondered what he was thinking. She also wondered if it was too soon to believe she was in love with him? They had known each other such a short time, but they were so comfortable with each other. Not like an old married couple that could almost finish each other's sentences, but instead they were at ease with one another, there was none of those awkward moments between them.

Both of them seemed to shake off their inner thoughts at the same time and reaching out for the other's hand they walked into the cool water of the pond. They swam and played for a time allowing the water to caress their naked bodies just as a lover would. At one point in the games AJ dove under the water and pulled her feet out from under her. Mac went under with a sputter and surfaced determined to get even. She launched herself at him to dunk him, but he was ready for her and held her tight in his strong arms.

Their eyes met and playtime was over just that quickly. Their lips met in a heated kiss that made it clear both of them were ready for more serious pursuits. The water ebbed and flowed around them, alternately pushing them together and pulling them slightly apart.

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I love it!" Mac admitted and then before she even realized that she was about to say more, she blurted out, "And I love you too!"

It seemed like everything stopped in that moment. AJ certainly did and Mac thought her heart might have too as she took in the stunned look on his face. "AJ, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. I know it's too soon!"

"Hush," he told her placing a finger over her lips. "It's not too soon at all. I was just wondering how I got so lucky. To find an amazing woman like you, and then to have her love me in return."

"In return?" she asked with wonderment filling her eyes.

"I love you too Sarah! I had planned to wait to tell you, but there doesn't seem to be a need for that now."

"Why were you going to wait?"

"I wanted to give you time to discover the kind of lifestyle change that would be in store for you when we were married."

"Married?!" Mac felt like one of those parrot birds that repeated back everything it heard, but she didn't know how to stop.

"I want you to be my wife Sarah, but that would mean leaving this ship and taking on a high profile political lifestyle."

"You don't think I could do that?" she asked, hurt at the thought he might not consider her 'good enough'.

"No. I know you could do it, I just didn't know if you'd want to!"

"I want to be with you no matter where we are," she declared.

"Then in that case will you do me the honor of being my wife Sarah?"

"Yes! Oh yes!"

Mac pulled him forward into a kiss. Both grinned at the other and AJ asked, "Shall we consummate our engagement?"

"Oh please!" she sighed.

Mac marveled at his strength and stamina. All she could do was hold on as they made love. Each time her face was even with his, she couldn't resist planting a kiss on him. Sometimes it would be on his lips, but his forehead and the tip of his nose received their share of attention too.

She couldn't help but giggle at the vexed look on his face each time she kissed his nose. He started to turn his head each time he suspected that was where her kiss would land and that only made her more determined to target him there. One particularly persistent attempt almost unseated her and they both started laughing as AJ suggested it might be safer for them to continue on the blanket.

They had just left the water, both glowingly naked and hand in hand, when the holideck doors swooshed open.

To say that they were surprised at the intrusion would have been a gross understatement, but no more so than their uninvited guest was to find the two of them unashamedly naked, obviously having just made love. Ever the gentleman, AJ stepped in front of Mac to shield her from view even though he made no move to cover himself.

Mac and their intruder spoke at the same time:

She demanded, "What the hell is the meaning of this Vic?!"

As Victor Galindez told AJ, "Don't bother covering her. I've seen her naked before."

"What do you want Galindez?" AJ questioned, ignoring what the younger man had said.

Vic stepped forward and the holodeck door finally swooshed closed behind him. Luckily it was the middle of the day and most of the crew was on duty or they could have had an audience at the open doors. "I saw Mac had reserved the holideck and brought tomorrow's duty roster for her to okay. There have been some changes and she always wants to keep up on things."

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As the men had been talking, Mac had thrown on enough clothes to cover herself and she handed AJ his pants as she walked by him towards the other man.

Stepping into his pants, AJ still kept a close eye on Galindez. He was worried Vic might be planning something.

Mac took the computer pad from him, glanced it over quickly, signed it, and handed it back to him. "That could have waited," she snapped.

"Sorry MA'AM! Next time I'll remember to knock," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't bother, from now on the door will be locked!"

"So this isn't a one-time thing?" Vic snarled.

"Hardly," she replied. "In fact, it's the start of our new life together. AJ just asked me to marry him and I accepted."

Victor's composure visibly slipped. The stricken look that replaced the defiant one from seconds earlier made his feelings clear. "Mac you can't marry him!"

"I most certainly can," she informed him.

"But I love you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry about that Vic, but I love AJ and we are going to be married. Maybe it will be easier on you once I'm off the ship."

"Off the ship?!"

"Yes, I'll be living on Earth with AJ."

He just stood there staring at her and his very lack of reaction was what made AJ uncomfortable. Walking up to Sarah, AJ put his arm around her shoulders to remind both her and Victor that he was there to lend her any support she needed.

Without a word, Victor spun on his heel and left the holodeck.

Mac let out the breath she'd been unaware she was holding and allowed AJ to pull her even closer into his arms.

"Are you alright darling?"

"Yes, I think so. He actually took our news better than I had hoped," she answered.

AJ had been thinking the same thing, but with much less charitable feelings. He was sure they hadn't heard the last of this from Victor. "I hope that's so Sarah."

"But you don't think so?"

"I just know that if it were me in his position I wouldn't be able to give you up without a fight."

"Even if you knew my happiness was at stake?"

After pausing a moment to think AJ admitted, "You're right, if I knew your happiness rested with someone else, I would have respected your choice."

"I'm sure that Vic has come to that conclusion too," she offered, internally hoping that she was right.

"Well then, would you like to go for another swim?" he suggested.

"Actually I'd like something a bit more aggressive if you don't mind…"

"I'm open to anything you desire Sarah."

"How about handball or laser tag?"

"I play a mean game of handball. We should probably stick to laser tag."

"Oh no you don't! After a brag like that, you need to prove yourself!"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm not so bad myself, maybe we should have a wager on the game…"

"What kind of wager did you have in mind?" he questioned with an evil grin. He usually wasn't a gambling man, but the stakes in this wager could very well be worth going against his normal behavior.

Several different options were discussed, thrown out, and laughed over until they finally hit upon a proper payment that both of them agreed on. The game ensued and both of them were surprised to discover just how skilled the other was. It had started with them testing the water to access the other's ability, but before the game was over it was all out war!

They were evenly matched even though they relied on a different skill set. AJ was a careful and deliberate player. He would evaluate his opponent and then focus his attack on the weakness in their game. On the other hand, Mac was a wild and instinctive player. She preferred to be on the attack and was almost able to sense her opponent's next move.

The two combatants were sweating and gasping for breath halfway though the game. Nearing the end, they fought out the tie-breaking-point in a single volley that lasted nearly five minutes.

Mac finally won the point when after hitting the ball, she performed a full body stretch that distracted AJ so much that he not only missed hitting the ball in return, but the silly thing hit him in the middle of his back. That however, was what snapped him out of the distraction she had caused. "That's hardly fair of you, you know," he scolded her.

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"All's fair in love and war," Mac informed him.

"And which was this?" AJ asked.

"Well, since I don't think there are winners and losers in love…and since I just won…I guess that would make this…WAR!" she laughed.

Laughing out loud at the gleam in her eye, he was pleased greatly to see her so happy and because of that it made the loss easier to bear. If the truth were known, being in her command for a full day didn't seem much of a payment at all. "I will accept my defeat gracefully as long as you promise not to spill the beans to the Federation Council when we get back to Earth."

"Ooooooh blackmail leverage! My silence should be good for at the very least a long back rub!"

"Done!" he declared with a chuckle.

"Rats! You gave in much too quickly! I should've demanded a foot rub too!"

Pulling her into his arms for a tender kiss, he promised, "You shall have that too, my love."

"Oh AJ, is this a dream? I didn't know I could be so happy!"

"If it is a dream then we are both having it Sarah and if so I hope that we never wake from it."

"Me too," she sighed softly.

Stepping on the landmine had almost been enough to wake Bud from his troubled sleep. Somehow though, he instead only managed to wake Harriett who had been sleeping next to him. His violent spasm and exclamation of pain had alerted her that something was wrong.

Having trained herself to wake quickly and fully alert after years in Star Fleet answering to emergencies at any time of the day or night, she was well prepared. She sat up in bed and watched the ravages his dream was having on him. Bud looked haggard, in pain, and years older than he had been when they went to bed.

She continued to watch him thrash and moan throughout the rest of the night. She did think several times about waking him, but knew that the dreams meant something even if she didn't yet know what. Somewhere, somehow, she would find the reason behind them, but until then it would probably be better to let him experience the entire dream so they would have more information to determine the cause of them. So instead of waking him, she just ran her hand tenderly over his forehead when he seemed particularly agitated. She was pleased when her action actually seemed to calm him a bit.

Morning arrived with the computer announcing their wake-up call. Bud opened his eyes and sat up. He reached over the side of the bed searching for something he wasn't finding. "Where is it?"

"Where is what Bud?" Harriett asked as she watched him stand awkwardly on one leg.

He tried to turn to face her on the one leg, saying, "My leg," but before he could complete the turn, the leg he was holding off the ground got caught in the bed covers and he fell.

"Bud!" she cried hurrying around to his side of the bed to see if he'd hurt himself. When she arrived she found him sitting there staring at his right leg as if he didn't know what it was. "What happened?" she asked crouching down next to him.

He looked up at her with a perplexed expression, "It was another dream…"

"I know you had a bad one. You woke me up with your thrashing."

"I'm sorry Harriett."

"That's not important, what is, is what happened in your dream. Can you tell me about it?"

"I was serving on a ship and had gone into a village to check out a school that had been destroyed. I saw a child in the middle of a minefield and hurried in to save him. He seemed to know the area pretty well. He got out safely, while I stepped on a mine. I lost my leg in the explosion," he paused for a moment in his retelling of the dream at her murmur of sympathy. Giving her a grateful smile and a squeeze to her hand, he continued, "There was months of recovery and then a fight to stay in the Navy. But what saved me was the fact that through it all you were there by my side. I know I couldn't have made it without you Harriett!"

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Even though that was all a dream, I hope that you do know I will always be here for you! No matter what happens, we'll see it through together," Harriett told him.

"That's how I knew we were meant to be together. We love each other so much in these dreams that I just knew if we ever got the chance, we could in this life too!" Bud answered.

"Oh Buddy!" she exclaimed and pulled him into a crushing hug.

They tenderly held each other for a time until the computer chimed again to warn them they were due on the Bridge soon. They broke apart with self-conscious chuckles and quickly got dressed to go on duty.

During her shift on the Bridge, Lieutenant Commander Simms had many quiet moments. She took that time to do research on problems her patients were having. Today she was concentrating on the reason behind Commander Roberts' dreams. As she worked she occasionally let her eyes stray to where Bud sat on the other side of Captain Rabb. Whenever their eyes met, which seemed to be often, because Bud couldn't resist looking at her either, they would share a secret smile.

By the time their shift ended she had come up with the two most likely reasons for the dreams. Either Bud was reliving an ancestor's life, which could easily be checked out by a search of his family tree, or he was getting messages on how to correct mistakes in the previous incarnations of the people in his dreams. If the latter was the case, Harriett believed that things were already on the road to those corrections. Bud had told her in his dream; 'Commander' Rabb had gone from one woman to another, never finding the happiness he was looking for, but in this time he was happily married with a baby on the way!

As for Bud and herself, she thought of all the things their 'other selves' had gone through and wondered if they too were on the way to having these 'present selves' fixed. With medicine much more advanced than the primitive methods used in the 21st century, she was sure those things, like Bud losing his leg, or their infant daughter dying, wouldn't happen to them now.

That left three other people that his dreams seemed to focus on, Lieutenant Commander Sarah Mackenzie, Lieutenant Victor Galindez, and Vice President Chegwidden. So if the lives needed to be 'fixed' for these dreams to stop then they needed to figure out what the problem these three had in the past so they could be fixed now. She would have to ask Bud to go over anything he could remember about those three.

They got off duty and went to dinner in Ten Forward over their meal she asked him to tell her anything he could about Sarah, Victor, and AJ. Bud frowned at her question and then started relating everything he could remember. Harriett listened and analyzed what he was saying. She looked beneath the surface story and read between the lines. What she came up with was an attraction between Victor and Sarah, as well as between Sarah and AJ.

The problem that she saw in the 'past' there was a rank problem between both sets of couples. With that information she reasoned out that Sarah couldn't really have a relationship with either man. Victor was lower rank than her and AJ was higher. Here in the present Sarah and Victor had the same problem. She was his boss. Neither Bud nor Harriett were aware that the two had already had a romantic relationship, or that it had ended.

The conclusion that they could come to without more information was that they needed to find out what the situation was between the three involved. Harriett thought she might be able to feel out Victor and Sarah under the guise of a yearly psychological check. But how to discover AJ's feelings was the problem eluding an answer for them.

To be continued…..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mac was nearly at her wits end by the time her shift was over that day. Every time she and Vic were in the same area, he would hurry to her side to plead his case. Well, okay, not exactly pleading with her, but his continued insistence that he was better for her than an aging diplomat was really beginning to get on her nerves. Vic seemed to be under the mistaken impression that AJ wouldn't or couldn't keep her happy sexually.

She really didn't want to discuss with him which of the two men was the better lover. First off she wasn't one to kiss and tell, and secondly, she didn't 'rate' her lovers on a numerical scale. Both men pleased her sexually and completely satisfied her. The difference had been that although she had felt deep affection for Vic she hadn't been in love with him. AJ on the other hand was able to make her see stars simply because of the additional emotional component. She had once heard an old song that said something about 'love lifting you up…' it was certainly true in her case with AJ.

Trying to avoid Vic that day was like trying to bail out the ocean with a spoon. She finally allowed him to get her alone in a deserted corridor and she turned the tables on him. Backing him up against the bulkhead, getting up in his face, while poking him in the chest with a finger she told him, "You have to stop harassing me about this or I will relieve you of duty. I was going to recommend you to be my replacement when I leave the ship next week, but you are not showing me you can handle difficult situations very well!"

"Mac I love you!" he protested.

"And I love AJ! If you do love me, I would think you would want me to be happy."

"I want you to be happy with me."

"I do care about you Vic, but that's not love. Someday you will find someone that will love you back just as you deserve. I'll celebrate that day with you. But my happiness lies with AJ and even if you don't believe that, he and I are going to be married. You need to decide how you want me to remember you when I leave the ship. It can either be as a good friend who wishes me well, or as a petulant child who is acting out because he can't have his way. The other thing to consider is which of those two persons is most likely to be my choice for my successor?"

Vic stood there staring at her for a time letting the things she had said replay in his mind. Did he want to be seen as a sore loser by her? Did he really want that to be her last impression of him before she left the ship? From what she had said he had lost already. At the very least, he could let her go graciously. If one day in the future things didn't work out with Chegwidden, maybe she would remember him and return to him.

"While the promotion would be nice Mac, what you think of me is much more important. I'm sorry I've acted the way I did. All I can say in my defense is that I've never loved anyone like I love you and the thought of letting you go is practically killing me. Still, I do want you to be happy like you said, so I will wish you well no matter who you decide to recommend as your replacement." With that he gently kissed her cheek and walked away.

Mac felt a tear slide down her cheek as she watched his retreating back. She hated to hurt him, but there wasn't anything she could do to change his feelings. All she could do was hope that once she and AJ were off the ship Vic would be able to begin to forget her.

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Since it had only been ten months since her last psychological evaluation, Mac was surprised to be called to the counselor's office the next day. When she arrived and asked Counselor Simms what was going on, she was told, "Because Commander Roberts and I will be getting married and going on a honeymoon soon I wanted to try and get a jump on some of me yearly evals so they didn't all come due while I'm trying to plan a wedding."

"That's great thinking," Mac told Harriett. "But I can save you even more time on mine. In fact, you don't have to do mine at all."

"Why is that Sarah?"

"Because when we get to Earth I will be leaving the ship to marry Vice President Chegwidden."

"Wow! That happened fast! He's only been on the ship a week, or did you know him from before and just got back together since he came on board?"

"No, we only met a week ago, but both of us are sure this is what we want."

"Well then I'm very happy for you Sarah. May I offer both of you my best wishes?"

"Thank you, I'll be sure and tell AJ, and if that's all I should be getting back on duty. Oh and if you would, don't say anything about me leaving the ship yet, I haven't had a chance to tell the Captain, it just happened last night."

"Okay, I will keep it to myself. Could you tell Lieutenant Galindez that I can see him now?"

"Ummmm sure," Mac said hesitantly. She wondered if this really was a good time for Vic to have a psych eval considering what was going on.

As Lieutenant Commander Mackenzie left her office Harriett had a lot to think about. If her theory was correct and Bud's dreams were aids for correcting problems in the past lives of the seven major players, then as far as she could see the only one left to help was Victor Galendiz, and he was due in her office any minute. Harriett was determined to find out if Victor had any problems and see if she could get them solved. If she were able to do that, maybe Bud's dreams would stop.

Harriett was disheartened after her appointment with Victor Galendiz. He did have a problem, but it was one that she could see no way of solving. Victor was in love with Sarah Mackenzie and she was going to marry someone else.

After her talk with the ship's counselor, Mac figured she'd better find the time to tell the Captain what was going on. She spoke to him when she got back to the Bridge after telling Vic that he was to report to Lieutenant Simms' office.

The Captain, seeing there was nothing urgent going on, told Mac that they could go to his Ready Room and talk. Leaving Commander Roberts in charge while he was gone, both Harm and Mac left the Bridge.

"What was it that you needed to talk to me about Lieutenant?" Harm questioned as he took a seat behind his desk and motioned her to one in front of it.

"Sir, when we get to Earth I'll be leaving the ship and ultimately Star Fleet."

"Why Sarah? I thought you were happy here! Has something happened?"

"Yes, Sir it has. I'm going to be married."

"Well! That's a pleasant surprise, but there's no need for you to leave the ship, although you should transfer Lieutenant Galindez to another department."

"Sir this has nothing to do with Lieutenant Galindez! I'm going to marry Vice President Chegwidden."

"Oh! Well then I guess you would need to leave us. Congratulations to you both, I hope that the two of you will be very happy."

"Thank you Sir. May I ask why you mentioned Lieutenant Galindez?"

"I knew the two of you had been involved a while ago."

"We were Sir, but that ended several weeks ago."

"I had heard that, but thought that the two of you might have gotten back together."

"No Sir."

"Alright then. Have you given any thoughts to who your replacement should be?"

"Yes Sir, I have. I'm considering both Lieutenant's Galindez and Roscoe. Both are good officers and would be excellent choices. I want to assure you that considering Lieutenant Galindez for the position has nothing to do with our past relationship!"

"I'm sure it doesn't Lieutenant. In the time we've served together, I've come to trust your judgment so whomever you choose will be fine with me."

"Thank you Sir."

The two ended the meeting and returned to the Bridge after that.

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bud had suggested that he and Harriett have dinner in Ten Forward that night, but what she wanted to talk over with him wasn't best done in a public room where anyone might wander by their table and overhear. Instead she invited him to dinner in her quarters. Understandably, Bud assumed she wanted to be alone with him, and while that was her goal, it wasn't for the same reason he had in mind.

He was a bit disappointed when he discovered the true reason for her need for privacy. However, he was intrigued when she revealed the shocking news of Lieutenant Mackenzie and Vice President Chegwidden's engagement to him. Harriett did tell him it had to remain a secret until Sarah had a chance to talk to the Captain about it. Bud told her he suspected that she already had since he had been the one left in charge of the Bridge when the two of them had gone to the Captain's Ready Room for a private talk.

"So basically if what we think is true about your dreams, then all we have to do is fine someway to see that Lieutenant Galindez is happy," Harriett told him.

"But if he's in love with Lieutenant Mackenzie like you said, then will he fall for someone else so quickly? If he pines for her for a long time I could be having these dreams indefinitely!" Bud protested.

"Maybe we don't need to get him to fall in love with someone else. We might just need to distract him from dwelling on his loss of her."

"So are we looking for someone to fix him up with for just a fling or do you think a promotion might be enough of a distraction?"

"What do you mean a promotion?"

"Well, he should be next in line to take over as Chief of Security when Lieutenant Mackenzie leaves the ship."

"Yes that might do! Because I don't know anyone we could set him up with for a fling."

"Oh I do!" Bud offered eagerly.

Eying her fiancé suspiciously, Harriett asked, "And just how would you know that!?"

Innocently he answered, "Because there have been a few women who offered a night or two of 'fun' since I've been on the ship."

"BUDDY!" she protested.

By her reaction he suddenly realized how that had sounded and quickly raced to try and correct his blunder. "Oh I didn't take them up on it!"

"Oh and why was that?"

"Because I was already in love with you and no one else would have done for me!" he assured her.

"Oh," she sighed slightly mollified at his response. "Do you still remember who they were?"

"Oh sure! A guy doesn't forget something like that!" he assured her, once again saying the wrong thing.

"Buddy, why would you remember that?"

"Well gee Harriett, most girls think I'm kind of goofy, so when one doesn't, it sorta sticks in your mind!"

"Oh, okay…I guess," she tried mentally to forgive him. "Well do you think we should try and fix him up with one of them?"

"If he really loves Lieutenant Mackenzie then I doubt that he would be happy with just a fling. A fling can never replace true love."

"I would have to agree with that," Harriett answered with a loving smile. "You're very smart Buddy. What do you think we should do for Lieutenant Galindez?"

"I think we should just keep our eyes open for any opportunity to help him, but other than that try not to interfere."

"Alright Buddy if you think that's best then that's what we'll do."

And the two of them did keep as close an eye on Victor as they could during the next week, but nothing seemed to come up that they might assist him with. The week did pass quickly though, when not busy with their duties and keeping an eye on Victor, Bud and Harriett were planning their wedding.

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

For Sarah Mackenzie the week also passed quickly. She was busy getting the odds and ends of her job cleared up so her replacement would have an easy transition. There was also packing to do and saying good-bye to all her friends. Her decision on her replacement was made mid- week. She had been keeping close tabs on both candidates and had seen a real change in Vic after their talk. He was no longer harassing her and acted like a true professional whenever they were together. It was as if he had matured overnight.

Sarah filed her recommendation with the Captain and he made the official announcement the day before the ship reached Earth. Victor didn't seem surprised by the news, but he did seem pleased. After the formal announcement he made a special effort to thank Sarah.

"There's no need for thanks Lieutenant Galindez. You truly did earn the job Vic," she told him.

"But without your support and leadership, I would never have come this far and without your friendship, I would have been a lesser person."

"Thank you Vic!" she whispered fiercely and as a tear slid down her cheek because she knew inwardly that he was still hurting, she pulled him close in a quick hug.

AJ, who had been standing at her side throughout the brief ceremony, held out his hand to offer his congratulations. "I'm sure you'll make an excellent Chief of Security," he told Vic.

"Thank you Sir, and I'm sure you'll be a fine President. Just make sure to listen to Mac…ummmm Sarah….ummmm, anyway, she has great instincts."

"I'll be sure to do that," AJ replied.

The next morning Bud told Harriett about the newest in his weird dreams. This time it seemed like he had actually been viewing Victor Galindez' dream. Bud reported that Victor had been in a Marine dress uniform watching his bride come down the aisle towards him in a beautiful wedding gown.

"That's great Bud! He's thinking about marrying someone else."

"That's just it. It wasn't someone else, it was Sarah Mackenzie."

"But she's leaving the ship today to marry Vice President Chegwidden! Victor knows that!"

"Well all I can tell you is the bride looked just like Lieutenant Mackenzie!"

Meanwhile, just down the hall, AJ and Sarah were packed and ready to go. Transporter Chief Tiner personally saw that all their belongings were sent to the correct location. Star Fleet had sent an honor guard to escort the soon-to-be President to the Main Assembly Hall. They had also sent their own security contingent, the number of which was increased when they were informed that Vice President Chegwidden would be arriving with his fiancée.

Even though he wasn't needed to guard them, Victor Galindez was present in the transporter room as they prepared to leave. He had two reasons for being there; he wanted to say one last good-bye to Mac, and to greet the new crewmembers that were coming on board.

Captain Rabb, Commander Roberts, and Counselor Simms were also there to see their distinguished guests off. With that many eyes watching him Victor limited himself to a good-bye handshake rather than the kiss he had been hoping for.

Final good-byes said, the contingent beamed off the ship. Both Bud and Harriett had been observing Lieutenant Galindez to assess how he was taking this parting. That was how they got to see the look on his face when the new crewmembers beamed on board.

After a moment of stunned disbelief Victor stepped forward and offered the only female on the transporter platform his hand, "You must be Lieutenant Diane Schonke."

"Yes I am," she replied.

Bud and Harriett stood there in open-mouthed amazement at the Sarah Mackenzie look-a-like. They couldn't help but smile when they heard Victor say, "Would you think I was forward if I told you that I have seen you in my dreams?"

THE END


End file.
